rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Nephran
Nephran (Nef-Ran), originally named Neremar, is a highborne wizard, who lives in Ashenvale in a tower that he had currently obtained. Personality Nephran once had a grand personality that pretty much anyone would've found delightful. Before the Great Sundering, he told jokes, made appearances at parties, and had many friends. But his use of the Well of Eternity made Nephran, a greedy, arrogant, jealous and envy. Nephran now has no love other then himself and his hatred to any is abundant. Appearence Nephran appears as an old, wise Highborne. His entire body is filled with scars of his past, because of the huge amount of raw arcane he had drained from the Well of Eternity itself. He is really tall, he stands around 7'6' (229 cm), with bone white hair that extends long. He wears multi-colored clothing that change all sorts of canvases. He bears a long, towering blue staff. Nephran's eyes are deep golden colored, that glow in arcane. Gear and Abilities Blue Spike: Nephran's staff have been used by Nephran since he became a magi before the War of the Ancients. The staff of course, its magical, and provides most of Nephran's power in battle. The staff cannot be destroyed by conventional ways, it can only be destroyed with enough arcane to overpowered, or to drain its raw arcane itself. The staff is dangerous and it is to be kept under watch. Magic: Nephran has rich knowledge of magic and most of the Schools of Arcane. He can manipulate most spells to do his bidding. Nephran is capable of casting the lowest magic tricks to the highest magical attacks. He knows the difference between the usage of staff magic and hand produced magic. He wont have any mercy in using magic of any sort to destroy his enemy. Palantir: Ancient Highborne artifact that Nephran found in an old ruin. The artifact hold huge amount of raw arcane energies. They would easily be used for feeding Nephran's hunger. It is soon to be his demise, it is unknown on how much he would use the Palantir to feed himself, or to create unknown monsters. History Road to Enlightment Nephran was born in a Night Elven family, he had certain features that made him look different from the rest, he had golden eyes. At an early age, the Empress took him away from his home, not direclty of couse. He lived from that moment on, in a school for the new, rising Highborne caste. He was trained to use magic itself and learn to manipulate it to its rawest state. At his earliest age, around 112 years of age, he was arranged to merriage by the Headmaster, and soon after, he found himself in love with his new wife. He and his wife were deeply in love, they found themselves in the same boots, they loved to study. Nephan lived several many years with his wife, both mastering their arcane abilities and enjoying their oportunities as a Highborne. The War Nephran found himself in a new opportunity to go to Suramar, and work for the Empress herself. He accepted this opportunity and traveled to the great capital. He started working at the Royal Library, moving books and making sure they were ordered. He soon moved in the ranks of the Highborne caste, and found himself a good reputation. He attended to parties and made the city his permanent residence, moving his wife with him. He was invited to work at the Eternal Palace, to be a wizard of the Empress herself, because of Nephran's outstanding abilities and knowledge. Years passed, and Nephran lived a great life, full of everything he could ever wish. But one day, the Great Shadow appeared, they made a pact with Azshara, and the preparation for the summoning of Sargeras was about to commence. Nephran had seen the amout of demons summoned, and he himself had tasted their fel magics aswell. The palace was filled with rumors of the Night Elven rebellion, of the lower caste, was about. Nephran had prepared a plan to move out of the City if everything went wrong. The War broke off, and Nephran and his wife excaped out of Suramar, few days later, the Well of Eternity exploded, and Kalimdor broke apart. Now Nephran saw himself in a new landmass, alone with his beloved wife. Northrend Nephran was living in a now colder, freezing landmass. He traveled with his wife from cave to cave, attempting to survive and find a good place to stay. Nephran found that he had a deep hunger, hunger to obtain arcane, to syphon atleast some to himself. This have been going on since he saw the well being destroyed. He could not hold it, he one day went into a frenzy, he went to his wife, and drained all of her arcane energies, killing her. She died pregnate, but Nephran did not care, he had what he wanted, power. Many years passed, Nephran lived alone in the mountains of the Dragonblight. He was unfamiliar with the time and wasnt awared of anything that was happening. He only lived to find food and something to drain its arcane from. One night, he felt a huge precense of energy about in the Dragonblight, something or someone had awakened, Nephran saw the oportunity to travel to its location and find this source of power. As Nephran traveled towards this unknown power, he found himself under a huge, levitating city, with a massive amount of energies about. Nephran got into the city, and was soon confused as a Keldorei. An old wizard knew the difference and talked to Nephran, but he knew no common at all. The wizard brough him to his home, and tough Nephran common and of the history of Azeroth. Nephran and the Wizard found themselves as great friends, and admired one another. But, it was time for Nephran to depart, he saw a promotion of an Expedition, and he soon ventured to find it. Spellbinder Expedition Nephran found himself in a camp, located in the Storm Peaks. Nephran talked to the Overseer of the expedition, named Deylen Armall, and Nephran joined. It was trully Nephran's intention to get acceptance to join the Kirin Tor, and get energies for himself at the same time. Nephran found good friends, Frill, Grelda, Kalsindor, Shorun, etc. Nephran mastered the rest of the unknown magics to him. He learned more of the TItans and shares a huge amount of knowledge with Kalsindor, whom he found as clever and smart as a Highborne itself. In the Storm Peaks, Nephran fough against many enemies and found a certain love for war magic, and started to master it. The expedition was sended to Ferelas, to the school, were Nephran used to study when he was little, the Dire Maul. Nephran found a bitter taste in his mouth and how he was unwelcomed by the others. Nephran could not handle it and abandoned the expedition. Life Afterwards Nephran moved to Goldshire, we he tough noble children history and grammar. Nephran made a good amount of money for living. One night, Nephran had a dream, he was being judged by everyone because of his past. Nephran woke up, his head was bleeding a white substance. Nephran hid it, he had extreme fever and bad cough. He met Galia and Grelda, who made Nephran see a Doctor. Nephran had the Dusk Fever, he was soon cured, but he saw this as something to pounder upon, so he did a peligrimage to Darnassus, with Galia and Grelda, to find himself welcomed back in the Night Elven lands. Since then, Nephran had started acting as a more noble, understandable persone, who looks forward to help. Evil Wizard Nephran inherited a tower in Ashenvale, from his old, wizard friend. Nephran, got permission from Darnassus to settle there, and so he moved. Nephran dedicated his time to find Highborne artifacts and secure them in his tower. He found a strange item, located in a ruin in Azshara. A some sort of a magical orb, old and worthless. Nephran was curious for it and found himself in a huge research, trying to find what was this orb all about. Nephran activated the orb. It was a Palantir, a magical orb, filled with huge amount of raw arcane, and with the ability to see distant lands. Nephran began to syphon energies from it for his own good, and began doing experiments, trying to form creatures and monsters. Nephran now did not care for his redemption, he was now what he used to be, a High Caste member, and a powerfull wizard. Category:Night Elf Category:Highborne Category:Mage Category:Alliance Category:Dalaran Category:Back story Category:Evil